Many computing devices include multiple power states. In an off state, the computing device is completely powered off; in a low-power state a display a display and/or audio output of the device may be disabled, but may be configured to be enabled quickly if an input (e.g., a button press) is received; and in a high power state the display and/or audio output of the device may be active. To switch from a low-power state to a high-power state, a user of the device may need to press a button.